Rockers
and Trina are both sitting at Hollywood Arts. Another student runs over to them. Student: Can't wait to see you two perform at Nozu tomorrow! student then runs off excitedly. Tori: What the heck? What's that about? Trina: I have no idea! But i'm glad they need my talents! that moment, Cat skips over to the two. Tori: Hey Cat! Do you know what's up with a performance tomorrow? Cat: Well well, I figured it's time you and your sister start getting along together, so I signed you two up for a performance at Nozu tomorrow! Tori: WHAT? Trina: Yeah i'd prefer to go solo, thanks... Tori: You can't just tell us this at the last minute! No way this is happening! hot guys suddenly walk up to the girls. Guy #1: Hey! You two are performing tomorrow right?! Tori: Homna-homna Guy #2: Girls that perform in bands are hot! Trina: Well well well, hello there! Guy #1: Rock bands, especially. Guy #2: You two are performing, right? Tori: Unfortunately we're gonna have to cancel- Trina: Shushhhh sis.....yeah of course we're doing it! Tori: But-but-but Trina: We'll see you two tomorrow! Guy #1: Awesome! Guy #2: Rockin' two guys leave. Tori: Hey! No matter how cute those guys are, we can't just create a performance out of thin air. Trina: Sure we can! Pleaseeeeeee? Tori: Hmm.... Trina: Oh just hurry up and say yes! Tori: Fine. squeals. Cat: Yay! I'mma let you two sort it all out! skips away. Trina: I gotta score me that hunk-a-chunk of meat. Tori: So you're actually willing to work with me? Trina: Sure! Tori: Alright, then let's do this! later, Tori and Trina are practising at their house. Tori: Nothing is working! Trina: Yeah, for you! Luckily my voice is wonderful! Tori: Yeah keep telling yourself that....look, we can't play rock. It's not our thing. Trina: I'm sorry you feel inferior to me....I can't help being so talented... Tori: Alright, if you want to embarrass yourself, fine! Can't wait. next day, there is a huge crowd gathered at Nozu, awaiting the big performance. Robbie: This'll be interesting. Jade: More like a trainwreck. Beck: C'mon Jade, i'm sure they'll do fine. Andre: Bring em' on! Cat: Woo!! Go go go go! and Trina are backstage. Trina: Ooo that sure is a huge crowd up there! Tori: Look, Trina. I'm telling you this because I care about you. You can't perform!!! It's not too late to back out! Trina: Why do you have to be so jealous, Tori? Tori: Whatever. Trina: Tell you what, for your sake, i'll cancel the performance. Tori: Ok thank goodness! It's the right thing to do. Trina: But look at the huge crowd gathered out here. We can't disappoint them! Tori: Relax, just follow my lead. two girls step out onto the stage, to big applause. Trina: Ok, so this first song's about- Tori: Oi! Why do you always get to introduce the song? Trina: Well it's what we rehears- Tori: Trinaaaa... sneakily winks to Trina. Trina: Oh right right, well...why do you have to be so jealous? crowd lets out some 'ooo's Tori: Jealous? Of your wack singing skills? Please! I'm so sorry Trina, I don't mean it! Trina: Still better than your dress sense. Haha, this is so fun! Tori: Hey! Trina: I even bet mum dressed you today. crowd hoots in laughter. Tori: Ugh! Just because you were always the lesser one! crowd erupts in hoots. Trina: I can't let it end like this! then slugs Tori hard with a right hook to the jaw, knocking her out. Tori then falls down off the stage as the crowd moves away, as Tori then hits the ground. Trina: Uhm.....whoopsies..... then walks over to Tori and lifts up her arm. Andre: What gives, Trina? Trina: That wasn't supposed to happen... runs off the stage. tries shaking Tori, then sighs and walks up to the microphone. Andre: Give it up, for Trina and Tori! crowd slowly begins to applaud, then the background extras begin making their way out of the area. Robbie: Does she need CPR? Beck: No man, no CPR. Jade: Well, looks like this was entertaining after all. Andre: Hey, show some compassion! Jade: Oh right, i'm sorry. then walks up to Tori, and starts slapping her in the face multiple times. Jade: Wake up woman!! Andre: Yeahhh, not helping. Jade: Jeez, she has such a glass jaw.... Beck: Nah I think Trina's punch was just on point. Robbie: Trina's karate skills are top-notch. Andre: So now what do we do? transition later, Tori is still unconscious on her lounge's couch. Cat is waving her hand and snapping her fingers over Tori's face. Cat: Wakey-wakey Tori!!! C'mon... wicked smile appears on Cat's face as she goes into Trina's room, and comes out with an old, dirty sock. She then holds the sock over Tori's nose. Cat: This has gotta do the trick! remains unconscious as Cat sighs. Cat: